


Here comes the treble.

by spac3bar7end3r



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: College Student Stiles, M/M, kind of a college au, they met at the musical concert
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-11-02
Updated: 2014-11-02
Packaged: 2018-02-23 21:06:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,013
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2555666
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spac3bar7end3r/pseuds/spac3bar7end3r
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles just want to appreciate this musical concert but when the vacant seat next to him turned out to be not-vacant anymore he has one more thing (or one person) to appreciate.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Here comes the treble.

**Author's Note:**

> (pun intended.)
> 
> I'M CURRENTLY WRITING THIS FIC. IT'S NOT COMPLETED YET  
> and I'll stop saying when I can update the next chapter because I learned my lesson *sobs*  
> I'll try to finish it though, promise.  
> \----  
> hey I'm turning this one-shot into multiple chapters, so If you've read this when it was a one-shot I'm changing something to fit.  
> Thanks for reading. Any faults in this story are happened because of my own ignorance (ugh sorry, feel free to tell me if something is not right.)  
> If any name or usernames of charaters that appears in this story are existed, my bad. I can't think of any cooler names. (It means your name is the coolest. Yay, --ok I'll shut up.)

 

Stiles was trying to find a way to the music hall. Apparently even though the music hall was in Beacon Hills, his hometown, he was still lost. He launched the map application on his mobile phone to see if he had come to the right way. The words appeared on his screen.

5 minutes walk to the music hall

Okay, Stiles still got time before the show began. He was glad that he already ate a quick meal at Mcdonald not long ago or else his stomach might growl during the musical concert. Today was quite a busy day for Stiles, He met his friends to do a group project, went to the library borrowing some books then went to the music club to watch Scott playing percussion instruments. The club was in Beacon Hills and currently forming a band call Beacon Hills Band (Duh.) which Stiles would join with Scott,his bro if he had some talents in playing any instruments which he didn’t. Stiles finally found the music hall ten minutes later after his struggle with the map application. (Actually he was following some folks who were walking in front of him.)

“Good evening, how may I help you?” the guy who sat behind the desk asked Stiles. Stiles smiled at him then said,

“I bought the ticket online week ago. It’s written here that I could get real ticket here.” Stiles pointed at the paper he printed. The guy nodded and picked Stiles’ ticket.

“Here you go. Enjoy the show.”

“Thanks.” Stiles smiled while receiving his ticket. There were many people around here so Stiles couldn’t find a vacant seat. He sat on the staircases instead.

“Hey Stiles,” some man’s voice was calling him. Stiles looked up to find Danny, his Beacon Hills high school friend looking at him.

“Oh, hi Danny,” Stiles says, “Didn’t know you’re interested in musical?”

“No, Ethan is though. He was asking me out on a date here.” Denny chuckled, “What about you, Stiles? Are you on a date?”

“Nope. I’m here alone,” Stiles said immediately

“Oh, cool. What’s about Scott and the guys in the band?” Stiles huffed and looked at Danny.

“Those guys are too busy rehearsing for the fair.”

“Too bad.”

Before Stiles said anything back, the woman’s voice announcing it was time to enter the hall was louden, so Stiles went inside as he was told.

Stiles was really excited for the musical concert. The whole symphony orchestra was conducted by a famous conductor from United Kingdom, including the vocalists who were popular musical singers appearing many times in Broadway and West End. He liked classic but musical was more his thing considering he liked to listen to the lyrics and interpret it with a story and watching the various of emotions expressed by the vocalists was a bliss.

Stiles knew about this concert really late though, so it was almost sold out by the time he bought the ticket. He glanced sided way at people next to him. On his left there was a really cute old couple and on his right was an empty seat and a middle-aged woman.

Stiles was almost sure there wouldn’t be anyone sit on his right since it was almost time for the concert. He shot quick texts to Scott ‘The show about to begin dude :D Enjoy rehearsing!!’

When he put his phone back in his shirt pocket he noticed there was a guy walking quickly to his way and oh--

“Excuse me, what’s the number of your seat?” the guy asked the middle-aged woman next to an empty seat. She glanced up at him and said “eighteen.”

“Ok, thanks.” He smiled and walked closer to Stiles' seat. Stiles’ seat number was sixteen so it meant this guy was the owner of the seat number seventeen.

Stiles launched his twitter application and tapped quickly on keyboard.

‘BREAKING NEWS the guy next to me is really cute. HELP.’

He locked his phone when the lights were slowly fading. Okay, he came here for the show not the hot guy with stubble and sharp cheekbones. Nope.

An overture was fantastic. The next songs were good too, Stiles almost forgot he sat next to a hot-like-sun guy until he took a glimpse sided way and saw the guy was smiling contentedly. Damn, that smile.

When the first part of the show ended Stiles picked his book up from the back and began to read it before--

"So you're in the BH band?" The soft voice next to him asked. Stiles glanced up to see Number Seventeen was looking at him. In fact, looking at his shirt.

"Hm? No no I'm not. Why are you...oh" Stiles realized he was wearing Scott's band shirt, green t-shirt with the bold letters at center of the shirt

'WE ARE BH BAND.

HERE COMES THE TREBLE."

and the treble symbol at the end.

"Nah, this is my friend's. He is playing percussions for the band."

"Oh cool. My friends are playing for the band too."

"Are you in the band?" Stiles tried not to freak out. Why the hell hasn't he found Seventeen in Beacon Hills before?? This was like the waste of his entire life. This guy was like a sweet eye candy with his muscle underneath his white button down shirt. Stiles was totally out of his league though.

"Used to," Seventeen smiled, "I played violin when I was an undergrad. Now I don't have time for rehearsals anymore. I barely come back to Beacon Hills even though it’s not that far from my school."

"That's too bad," that's why I didn't get to drool over you. Stiles thought. "So... what are you doing?"

"I'm in dental school, you?" The guy smiled. Gosh. He was going to be the death of Stiles. And dental school? Okay, Stiles really had a problem in his mouth right now maybe they could go back and find out--

"Erm, sorry, head in the clouds," Stiles coughed, "I study history at Berkeley Actually I'm running away from paper crisis to enjoy the bliss of the show." Stiles deadpanned and Seventeen laughed. His eyes crinkling and full of sunshine. Ugh.

“hey, I went to Berkeley too. Wonder why we haven’t met. By the way, you come to this kind of concert often?" Seventeen asked. Stiles was a realist but god, let him hope.

"Yeah. It's really entertaining."

"Right? Have you heard about the musical in February?"

"The one that's sequel of Red Riding Hood?"

"Yeah, that one."

"I heard about it but I don't know if any of my friends will go. I was left alone when they all have to practice for the fair next week." Stiles pouted. Seventeen raised his eyebrows, "The Beacon Hills fair have a symphony orchestra concert? Seems like I'm too busy to notice," he said.

"Too bad, dude. Don't worry. The tickets are still available."

"Hmm. Okay. By the way, back to the Red Riding Hood musical. I already bought tickets."

"Cool. I have to ask my friends first but I'm afraid it will be too late and I will get a bad seat."

"Well, I bought three tickets," Seventeen said. Stiles wasn't an optimist guy but let's see...maybe 1.Seventeen subtly asked Stiles to go with him. 2.Seventeen wanted to sell a ticket to Stiles. 3. He wanted to show off how rich he was. Or 4. He just wanted to tell Stiles to be well-prepared like him. Obviously Stiles wanted to choose choice number 1.

Stiles nodded at Sevent--okay, it began to sound ridiculous. Stiles should ask his name.

"So...what's your name?"

"My name's Derek and you are..."

"Stiles."

"Hi Stiles."

"Hi Derek." Stiles grinned at Derek. Derek nodded at him before stood up and walked somewhere, maybe toilet. So Stiles quickly picked up his phone and launched twitter again.

‘The first part has ended and the guy TALKED WITH ME. I think he fell in love with me.’

Then there was immediately a reply.

‘Stop daydreaming, Stiles. He just talked.’

Stiles didn't have to see the username to know that it was Lydia.

‘Lyds, it's looooove. AK17 is totally in love with me (or vice versa)’

‘Are you calling him by his seat. Dork, ask his name!!1’

‘DUH. I already know his name! And I won't tell you his name is Derek. (OOPS.)’

‘Ugh. Whatever.’

‘Oh he comes back! Ttyl!’

Stiles locked his phone and smiled at Derek innocently. Derek smiled back and sat down.

“Want a candy?” Derek handed a piece of grape flavor candy to Stiles. He swore he could smell the grape from Derek’s mouth and it was really tempting.

“Thanks.” Stiles accepted the candy before secretly tweeted again when Derek didn’t notice.

‘He gave me a candy!! Maybe it’s a metaphor how he wants our life to be sweet like the candy <3’

It took no more than a minute before there was a reply from Erica.

‘Stop daydreaming you dork.’

“So...what did you think about the first part?” Derek asked. Stiles raised his eyebrows then said, “Well, I think it was cool and such. The male singer was great but the female--”

“Right? You think so too? I thought I was the only one who thought the female singer sucks.”

“Yeah, dude, it’s like she didn’t prepare for the show.” Derek nodded. “The male singer was my favorite. I went to listen to him in London once last year.”

“Cool! I prefer this guy named Ramin though. You know him? He has such an angelic voice. It was so soft and dreamy.”

“Wow, me too. I went to New York and watched his performance. It was so damn good but dreamy? I think his voice is really aggressive.”

“Nah man, have you listened to ‘Till I Hear You Sing? Seriously, I could weep just listen to his voice.”

Before Derek had a chance to talk back the room was getting darker again and Stiles went back to enjoy the rest of the show. When the show ended, everybody stood up including both of them. Derek stood awkwardly next to Stiles like he was waiting for Stiles to walk with him. (but Stiles wasn’t going to read too much, maybe he just wanted some company.)

“How was it?” Derek asked.

“Great but like I said before, the female singer has a great voice but she didn’t show it tonight.”

“Yeah. By the way, are you going to wait for them? they’re giving an autograph outside,”

“Well, about that…” Stiles was hesitating between standing here for half an hour and going back to finish his paper which dued tomorrow but before he said anything, Derek noticed someone and greeted them.

“Good evening, Mrs.Yukimura.”

“Oh hello, Derek! How are you. Long time no see. How’s life?”

“Well, you know...the school gets me good.” Derek rolled his eyes playfully. Stiles walked away to try to get outside of their way and then someone tapped him in the back.

“Hey, Stiles. What do you think of the show?”

“Danny, Ethan, it was great. Are you staying for the autographs.”

“Yes, Aiden asked me to. Since he was busy with the rehearsal,” Ethan said.

“Right, yeah...maybe I should stay….” Stiles nodded then looked back behind his shoulder but then...Derek was gone. The place was crowded that Stiles couldn’t point out who is who. He stood there awkwardly for five minutes before give up and went back to his apartment.

 

SS @whatisastiles 45s

Is my life turned into a Cinderella story or what. Where’s my Cinderella?? NO, WHERE’S HER (HIS) SHOE??

SS @whatisastiles 3s

*drowning in tons of research and papers* It’s like the hours earlier was a dream. WHYYYYyyy does this have to happen to me??

 

Maybe he will come for the concert in a fair? Stiles thought. Gosh, he didn’t even know if the guy had a girlfriend, boyfriend or not but...he had to try, right? So Stiles decided to text Scott.

I’m coming to your concert next week, dude. Save me a ticket.

**Author's Note:**

> so I make BH Band a band in a town instead of a college band and Stiles is studying at Berkeley. Let's pretend that BH is not that far from Berkeley.


End file.
